The project involves the characterization of E. coli mutants lacking DNA topoisomerase I. These mutants are altered in transcription, and defective in transposition of transposons and in DNA repair. The role of negative superhelicity of DNA for in vivo transcription will be explored. The role of DNA topoisomerase I in transposition and DNA repair will be examined.